Nights of Legend
by CausticRaven
Summary: 03: It's hard being in a relationship when one of you is buried in work. Giratina knows this better than anyone else- he's in love with the creator goddess herself, after all. Sick of trying to make things work, he goes and seeks help about his next move from an old friend.
1. Xerneas and Yveltal

"Come on, already. Stop being such a pussy and do it." Two figures sat around a wooden kitchen table, each of them with a drink at their sides. Both of them were young adult males, and the two looked to be rather bored. One of them was dressed in a black, long-sleeved shirt with a plain black t-shirt on overtop and black jeans. This one also had bright blue eyes and snow-white hair. The other was dressed in a black hoodie with the hood up with a red design along the sleeves and a pair of black and red shorts.

"**No**, Darkrai." The other one replied in a fed-up tone. He took a sip from his glass and growled. "I'm not doing it." Darkrai gave a shake of his head and laughed.

"Are you serious, Yveltal? All of the signs are there and everyone can see it- why can't you?" Darkrai was rubbing one of his temples in frustration as he threw his elbows down on the table.

"You ever think that I **maybe** don't like Xerneas like that?" Yveltal shrugged.

Darkrai and him were hanging out at Darkrai's apartment in Canalave City. The two were bored after having their meeting for the week, so they went back to Darkrai's to chill and kill time. However…

Not even thirty minutes after sitting down was Yveltal already pestered by Darkrai to take Xerneas, his counterpart, on a date.

Xerneas was the goddess of life, and in her legendary form, was a vibrant deer with golden antlers and rainbow-colored jewels dangling from them. As for Yveltal, he was the god of destruction, and his legendary form was that of a giant bird with black and red wings.

Arceus, the creator goddess, had recently inducted Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde, their mutual friend, into the Hall of Origin. As far as Yveltal knew, it was pretty cool being there- most of the time he could just tune out the other people with his music and feign interest in what was going on. But he had really been to only one or two meetings so far, so he doubted he could keep it up.

"Bullshit you don't like her like that." Darkrai remarked, taking a long drink from his glass. Yveltal was drinking straight water, whereas his friend had opted for a high-sugar soda. "I've seen the way she looks at you. And I've seen the way you look at her." The other guy shook his head and threw his hood down.

"What do you mean, look at her?" He asked, going on the defensive. Darkrai laughed.

"Dude, everybody fucking sees it. When you're looking through your music, Xerneas is doing nothing but stare at you, and when you look up, she looks away. And then when she's talking, you just stare at her like some love-struck fool." Yveltal lit a cigarette and exhaled smoke in his friend's direction, to which Darkrai merely shrugged it off.

"Fuck you." Yveltal summed up. Darkrai shook his head.

"Bro, it's so simple what you do. The next time you're both at the Hall, bump into her and ask if she wants to get a cup of coffee with you. You take her out, chat for a bit, go back to your apartment, and then rail her so hard she couldn't stand even if she shifted." The Destruction legendary had to hide a blush at the other's crass remarks, but the more he talked about it, the more he could picture it in his head.

He could see the two of them, hanging out in the human forms at a café near his Lumiose apartment. They would talk, laugh, walk around some of the city and then go to his apartment and… oh, crap. Was her figure actually like that…?

Realizing that now was **not** the time to be thinking about thoughts like that, Yveltal shook his head and ran a hand through his black and red hair.

"Who the fuck are you to teach me about romance and dating?" Yveltal announced. Darkrai gave a short shake of his head as the both of them cleared in on the sound of the apartment door opening.

"Darkrai, it fucking smells in here. Please tell me you aren't smoking inside again." At this point, the door had opened, revealing that there was a girl at the other end. Yveltal almost dropped his cig from his mouth- this girl was gorgeous!

To start with, the girl's hair was short and blond- her hair reaching to the end of her neck. She had an adorable pair of big, pink eyes and she was dressed in a tight-fitting, gold and blue t-shirt that amplified her bust and a pink skirt that cut off slightly above her knees. On top of that, she wore a pair of gold and blue running shoes with matching socks and her whole ensemble was topped off with a long, pink scarf. She looked familiar to Yveltal, though…

"Allow me to make some introductions. Yveltal, this is Cresselia. Cress, this is Yveltal. He's one of the new members that Arceus recruited." At this point, Cresselia gave a nod to the other boy.

"Yo." She called to him.

"Cresselia is also my girlfriend, and we've been the oldest couple since the Hall formed." Cresselia had grabbed a drink from their fridge and sat down at the table with them- making herself comfortable in Darkrai's lap.

"Wait, didn't Arceus and Giratina beat us by a few days?" Cresselia asked.

"Like hell they did. I got into an argument with Giratina about this once- turns out we had been seeing each other longer than they had. At least, the first time I caught them." Yveltal, at this point, had extinguished his cigarette in a nearby and conveniently placed bowl and was now trying to hold back a laugh.

"So what were you two talking about before I got here?" Cresselia asked as she took a sip from her drink. Darkrai rolled his eyes.

"I was trying to get him to ask out Xerneas, but I haven't made much-" Darkrai was cut off from finishing by the sounds of Cress giving a high-pitched squealing sound.

"**Oh. My. GOD!"** She was wearing one of the biggest smiles and was bouncing around like a young child who had overdosed on sugar. "**YES! **I fucking **KNEW **that you two had a thing for each other! Suck my **dick,** Terrakion!" At this point, Darkrai had facepalmed and Yveltal had a look of concern and fear present on his face.

"You'll have to forgive her." Darkrai whispered to the similar-typed Legendary. "When she gets excited, she gets like this…"

"Why does nobody believe me when I say that I don't like her?" Yveltal asked as he shook his head and took a strong sip from his glass. If it kept up at a rate like it was now, he would need to switch over to something stronger than water.

"Trust me, bro. Ask her out the next time you see her, and you'll see it. Or just watch her the next time we all have a meeting- see just how many times and how long she stares at you longingly."

"That won't be hard for him." Yveltal frowned and blushed at that comment from the female Legendary.

"Look, we've got a mandatory attendance meeting in a few days- ask her out then. It'll give you the time to build up what you wanna say to her, and the courage to actually do it." Darkrai said, shifting into a more serious tone.

"I guess, yeah." Yveltal paused for a minute before sighing. He affixed an earphone into his right ear and threw his hood up. "I'm gonna head out though- should probably be getting home." Darkrai nodded.

"Have a good one, bro." Cresselia got up from her spot on Darkrai's lap and hugged Yveltal.

"You two would look so cute together. And if you need any help, just call Darkrai and ask for me- I'll do my best." Cresselia told him.

"She's actually kind of good at this whole matchmaking stuff. Just ask half of the couples that are together at the Hall and they'll tell you how Cresselia got them together." Yveltal gave him a nod and stepped out of their apartment.

* * *

><p>Ever since he became an official member of the Hall of Origin, Yveltal had been granted the power to teleport between any two places. However, he forewent that option in lieu of shifting into his legendary form and flying back to Kalos. It was a long flight, but that flight gave him ample time to think.<p>

Was what they had said really been true? Granted, he had caught himself staring at her shifted form a few times, and he had caught her staring at him for no reason a few times more.

But he was a god of Destruction. And she was a goddess of Life. Those two were complete and total opposites- the only thing they really had in common was that they were from the same region.

However, he let his mind wander just a little bit more. What if… she did actually like him? Then what would he do?

It was an unfortunate circumstance, as Yveltal had no clue what to do, let alone approach a situation like that.

He sighed. It would be easier to cross that bridge when he got there, he decided.

…Or if he got there.

* * *

><p>Yveltal shifted just before reaching Lumiose and entered the city through the south entrance. His apartment was in the South Boulevard of the city, which meant that he didn't have a lot of walking to do. When he entered the city, he plugged in the two in-ear headphones he had and resumed whatever song he was listening to last time.<p>

**I won't be the victim, be the first to cast a stone.**

**Sedated nights to the bar room fights as metropolis takes its toll.**

**And don't you try to stop me; it's a place you'll never know…**

**Don't try to judge or takes shots at me, I'll never let you seize control!**

He smiled as the sounds of distorted guitar and drumbeats filled his ears as he walked with his hands in the pockets of his shorts. He had had far too much time to think throughout today- he needed an easy way to tune out his racing mind.

It was nighttime when he got to his apartment lobby, and it was only then that Yveltal realized that he hadn't had dinner.

Fuck.

Being too lazy to go anywhere, he made the decision that he would settle for whatever he had left in his kitchen. He got into the elevator in the lobby, as his apartment was up on the upper floors and he had no real care to walk up a bunch of stairs on an empty stomach, especially not after having flown for a few hours, thank you very much.

When he got into his apartment, the first thing he did was turn on one of the small lights to illuminate the apartment. He didn't have a lot of stuff, so the apartment felt like it was kind of going to waste with all the excess space he had.

His living room was pretty sparse- consisting of a moderate-sized TV and a video game console that was collecting dust at this point. He had little in the way of furnishings- mostly just some chairs and a sofa he had found on his own time.

What was weird about the whole thing was that Yveltal could have a bunch of more stuff, but he never found a need for it. He gave a sigh and took out the headphones he still had in. Letting them dangle around the collar of his hoodie, Yveltal walked over to the fridge and opened it.

…What he found surprised him to an extent, as he had found pretty much nothing. Okay… not good, but all that meant was that he forgot to stock up on stuff, and would have to go about doing groceries tomorrow. Nevertheless, he checked the overhead cupboards… and also found nothing.

Fuck. **Now** he was out of food.

"…Fuck this." Yveltal remarked. He pulled out his music player, and found that it was past midnight. Yeah… these were all pretty good signs to just go to bed.

Yveltal walked into his bedroom, which was the only room in the apartment that looked like someone actually used it on a daily basis. The king-sized bed wasn't made, but it wasn't like he cared. There were clothes strewn everywhere, notebooks open to random pages and his laptop, which was unplugged and turned off at the moment. Sighing softly, Yveltal slipped out of his hoodie and shirt underneath and fell on the bed, the image of Xerneas faint in his mind as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mm… Ah! Yveltal… your cock feels so good in my pussy!" A naked Xerneas screamed from under him, her perky tits bouncing up and down with each of his thrusts into her. Clothes were strewn everywhere on Yveltal's bed, but he wasn't too concerned about that right now. What he <em>_**was**__ concerned about was making her scream as loud as she could from the pleasure, while trying to keep his own moans lower than hers._

"_F…fuck, Xerneas… You're so tight!" He growled as he kept thrusting into her. Xerneas' fingernails had dug into Yveltal's shoulders as she emitted more high-pitched moans in time with his thrusts. He did his best to oblige, but found his strength starting to fail as his speed picked up._

"_Yes! Fuck yes! Faster!" He found it hard to ignore the ecstasy-filled orders of his partner, so he did his best to pick up his speed, but still trying to keep his endurance. "Ohmigod… I'm gonna fucking cum! Fucking cum inside of me, Yveltal!"_

* * *

><p>It was at this point that Yveltal was woken up by the unfortunate feeling of his head banging hard against the frame of his bed.<p>

"The hell…?" He muttered to himself, still groggy with sleep. "Was that a dream?" He looked around, and the only clothes he found scattered around his bed was his own from when he forgot to throw them in the laundry. He sighed, throwing his head back on the pillow.

"Of course it'd be a goddamn dream." Solely to satiate his own curiosity, he checked his phone to see what time it was.

When he flipped it up, he saw two things that surprised him immediately- the first of which was the time in the night it was. Still a little groggy, he rubbed his eyes, and then the time became clear to him- 3:05 AM.

The second of which that had surprised him were two missed calls- both of them from Xerneas. There was one at 12:30, and then another at 1:45. What would she be doing at both of those times? What's even weirder is that he didn't even hear his phone go off- although that could have been because he was probably still dream-fucking Xerneas to even notice.

Closing his phone, he sighed and placed it back on his night side table. This really had been a weird day, and the only thing Yveltal wanted was the ability to go to sleep and pray that tomorrow was even slightly better.

However, as he closed his eyes in an attempt to get back to sleep, he found himself awakened by his phone going off- not a phone call, but more than likely a text message. Rolling over, he groaned as he picked up his phone and flipped it up. To nobody's surprise, it was Xerneas.

"_Hey, I know this is kind of a weird question to be asking you, since I tried calling you twice, but are you awake right now?"_ Thinking it was probably a bad idea to tell her that he was woken up because of a sex dream involving her, he sighed softly and started to type his reply.

"_Yeah, I got woken up by a crazy dream I had just now… Or maybe because I'm hungry. I kind of skipped out on dinner tonight." _He put his phone beside his pillow and got out from under his blanket. He reached for his headphones and plugged them into his phone, and he grabbed the hoodie he was wearing earlier on and zipped it up to about halfway.

"_Aww! You poor thing. Did you forget to do groceries or something?"_ He sighed as he began typing again. Something tells him he wouldn't be getting a chance to go back to bed anytime soon.

"_I was going to get some tomorrow, but I thought I'd be able to hold out for today, at least. When I got back from Darkrai's, I found out the hard way that the fridge and cupboards were empty."_ Yveltal took the moment to look through his music library to find a song he wanted to listen to, and he had opted for a slow, acoustic song.

"_That's so shitty, Y!" _He sighed softly- Y was her pet name for him. _"Do you want me to bring you some food? I know it's late and I'd be awhile, but you really shouldn't be going to bed hungry. Its bad for you, you know?" _Not really knowledgeable or concerned about the negative impacts of going to bed hungry, Yveltal couldn't complain. After all, if Xerneas was willing to come all the way to him with free food, he wasn't going to say no.

…Wait a minute. This seemed too convenient. Sure, it was an easy way to possibly talk to Xerneas and get to know her more, but it seemed way too easy and convenient for him. There was no possible that Cresselia had gotten to her… was there? Really, she only found out that he liked her a few hours ago- she would have to be either incredibly crazy or incredibly proficient to have gotten to Xerneas in that time period.

Yveltal gave a sigh. His head was starting to hurt and the only thing he particularly wanted right now was either sleep or food. Realizing he was going to get only one or the other, and seeing as how he had already forewent food today…

"_Sure, Xerneas. I'm fully awake now, so take your time. Let me know when you're here and I'll let you in."_ Closing his phone, Yveltal got out of bed and sighed softly. Realizing he would have to clean up the place if Xerneas was coming over, he pocketed the phone and started a slight cleaning process.

He picked up the majority of the clothes that were on the floor and threw them into a large pile near the door of the walk-in closet he had. Walking out to the main room, he looked and saw that there wasn't much to tidy up- just moreso straightening out. He fixed up some of the stuff on his chair and the tables, and decided to lazily throw himself onto his couch, simply waiting for Xerneas to come and need to be buzzed up.

He gave a yawn and put his hands behind his head. Dammit, he really should've just chosen sleep. At least that way, he could have his sleep and have Xerneas in his dreams…

Speaking of that dream, he slowly started to play it over again in his mind. He smiled as he imagined what the real Xerneas would imagine naked… His fingers entangled in her naturally blue hair and her beautiful boobs bouncing up and down… Yveltal wasn't one normally for fantasizing about sex, but for now he'd make an exception.

At least, until he heard the low-pitched buzzing sound that grated on his eardrums. Trying to hide his newly found erection in his shorts, Yveltal got up off the couch and opened his front door.

* * *

><p>A bubbly, smiling Xerneas stood on the other side, a white paper bag in her hand. In the other hand was a pair of drinks, the cup of each labeled with the logo of a popular fast food company on it. She was looking as beautiful as ever, despite the fact that she had switched out of her normal outfit for something a little less dressy. Right now, she was dressed in a blue, tight-fitting long sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans with gold-colored highlights running down the legs. Her blue hair was cut to neck-length, and it was a similar colour to that of her eyes. She rounded the outfit out with a pair of black boots and a pair of crystal earrings. One of them was a light pink colour and the other was a dark blue colour.<p>

"Hey, Yveltal." She greeted, holding up the bag for him to see. "I know it isn't anything spectacular, but this was the only place that was open this late." Yveltal chuckled and smiled genuinely.

"I don't mind. Please, come in." Xerneas nodded and walked inside, taking in the sights of Yveltal's apartment.

"Your place is so… you." She commented, at a loss for words.

"Is that an insult?" Yveltal took the food from her and set it down. He took what looked to be his, and gave Xerneas hers. The two sat down around Yveltal's coffee table and he sighed.

"When I got back into town from Darkrai's, I was debating grabbing something, but decided against it." He shrugged as he fed himself a handful of golden fries.

"When did you get back from Darkrai's?" Yveltal looked at the clock he had on the wall and tilted his head.

"…Must've been like 5 or so hours ago. I flew back from his place, and…" Yveltal was cut off by Xerneas facepalming.

"You honestly flew all the way from Sinnoh to here over a few hours, with no breaks? Are you insane?" She asked. Yveltal held back a laugh, which was easy to do under the guise of eating some more food. Xerneas noticed him do this, and she laughed.

"I could be." He remarked. "It wouldn't surprise me." Xerneas chuckled and Yveltal found himself staring into the endless ocean that was her eyes.

…Okay, now he was starting to understand what Darkrai and Cresselia were getting at earlier.

"You know, I really appreciate this, Xerneas." He replied, thanking her for the gesture. A light blush appeared on her face and she awkwardly scratched her head.

"Oh… N-no problem, Y." Yveltal moved off of the couch so she was on the floor across the table from Xerneas, and he took out a fry from his container. He guided it near Xerneas, and she ate it quickly. He smiled.

"…The only thing that's still puzzling me is what you're still doing up this late, let alone why you had tried calling me." Xerneas' blush seemed to intensify upon being asked that question, and she tried her best to hide it by drinking some of her drink.

"…Oh, that?" She scratched her head and her eyes seemed to look anywhere but Yveltal. "W-well, I was trying to get to bed, but I had this really weird dream that I don't remember a lot about. And, I know you tend to have a really weird sleep schedule, so I thought I could kinda pick your brain about it." Yveltal shrugged. Weird dreams were something he was slowly becoming accustomed to, but if there was anyone whom she needed to talk to about that, it'd be either Mesprit or Cresselia.

"Do you mind me asking what the dream was about then? I might be able to help you understand it you do." Xerneas' cheeks had turned a full, bright red and her eyes darted around Yveltal's living room.

"…Uhm." She looked incredibly embarrassed for some reason, and Yveltal honestly couldn't tell why. For as much as he knew about the counterpart legendary, he didn't know a whole lot about herself, and it was actually kind of cute and endearing to him to see her blush like that. "…If I tell you what it was, will you promise not to tell anyone?" Yveltal nodded.

"Sure. Now what was it about?" Xerneas sighed and ate another fry.

"…It was a sex dream." Now it was Yveltal, who had tried his best to remain composed and collected, blush hard. She… had a sex dream also? Could women even do that? "A sex dream involving you." Yveltal's eyes almost popped out of his skull when he heard that. He choked on his drink and coughed, slamming his fist into his chest.

"Y…you **what?**" Yveltal, once regaining proper breathing, sighed. Xerneas' face was now bright red from embarrassment, which only served to make her eyes look even more attractive to Yveltal.

"I-I don't know…!" Xerneas proclaimed. "All I remember before I woke up was that you and me were in bed together, and…" Despite wanting to hear more, Yveltal had to be quick. He couldn't be so calm about this, and he was sure that if he acted approving, she would get weirded out. So… the only way to act would to be weirded out.

"Xerneas, what the hell?" He asked as he shifted in his seat so that the erection he just got was hidden carefully in his shorts. Xerneas sighed and placed her elbows on the table, her head in her hands.

"I don't fucking know, Yveltal!" She announced, sighing in defeat. Yveltal's eyebrow rose- this was the first time he had ever heard Xerneas curse. She was starting to get serious now. "I'm just really confused right now- I don't know what to do."

"Let me guess- that's why you tried calling me, to see if I had any advice to offer you?" Yveltal asked, taking a sip from his drink.

"I hate to put you in a situation like this…" She told him, the effects of being up so late into the night now starting to take their toll on her. "But I tried going back to sleep after the first one, and every time I woke up in the middle of the night, I could remember having that dream." Yveltal gave a sigh as, against his own judgment, got up from his spot. He walked around the table and took a new spot right next to Xerneas.

"I'm not too sure what to tell you." He began. He placed one of his hands on top of hers and she looked at him, a little concern in her eyes. He gave her a knowing look before she interlaced fingers with him and the two of them looked into each other's eyes.

It almost seemed unfair. He got to stare into a sparkling, endless sea of beautiful azure, whereas all she saw was the dark, murky colour of the God of Destruction.

Their lips were only a few inches apart. If he subtly moved closer, he could probably… oh. It would seem that Xerneas, already aware of that fact, had closed the distance between them and forced a meeting of their lips.

Their first kiss was chaste, warm and romantic, yet short. Both of them closed their eyes as they timidly kissed. It was a new experience for both of them; neither was too sure how to do it properly. Yveltal tightened the grip he had on her hand and Xerneas used her other one to gingerly caress Yveltal's cheek.

When they broke apart, Yveltal had a smile on his face.

"Like I said, I'm not too sure what to tell you. Except maybe this could be something we figure out…together?"

"Yveltal…" His name nothing but a whisper on her lips, he watched silently for her reaction. When said reaction turned into another loving kiss, he knew he was in the clear.

* * *

><p>They had sat at the table and kissed for what seemed like hours before both of their cell phones had gone off. Both of them irritated, Xerneas didn't answer hers right away, in lieu of looking over Yveltal's shoulder as he read his message.<p>

"_Good morning- Thursday's mandatory meeting has been rescheduled to today at 9:00 AM. All members __**must**__ attend- Arceus"_

"Are you kidding me?" Yveltal growled as he slammed his phone shut. "What the hell happened in her train of thought that allowed that to be a good idea?" Shaking his head, he was also able to get a quick glance at the time from his phone- 4:30 AM.

"So what now?" Xerneas asked, giving a rather big yawn.

"Go to bed, sweetie." Yveltal told her. "It's late, and you need your rest."

"What about you?" She asked. Yveltal blushed. He had done all-nighers in worse condition, so staying up for him was a cinch. However, he also wasn't too sure how much of a good idea it would be to sleep next to Xerneas. At least, right now…

"I'm not tired." He told her, lying a bit to save face.

"Yveltal, it's…"

"I'm well aware of the time. Go make yourself comfortable in my bed and try to get a good night's rest. It'll help you more in the long run." Yveltal told her. Xerneas seemed hesitant to leave him, but she nodded. Both of them were too tired at this point to argue, so neither of them did. She placed a kiss on his cheek and she walked into his room, the door closing behind her.

Yveltal grabbed the pack of cigarettes he was currently on and his lighter from off the kitchen counter and stepped outside to his balcony view that his apartment had. He had used it so little in his time here; he forgot it existed from time to time.

Now… now was a good time to be out here. With nothing better to do than chain-smoke and watch the incoming sunrise, Yveltal threw up the hood of his hoodie and lit the first cigarette.

He had no problem believing that tonight was one of the best nights he had ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so we delve into something new- oneshot collections! Basically, I've paired up all of the Legendary Pokemon (excluding the Gen VI Event Legends) and will be using this story as a collection for them to all be read. Most of them will stay around the range of T or M, with the current pairing being that of the most recent oneshot.**

**I chose to open with Xerneas/Yveltal because I fell in love with some fanart of a female, human Xerneas. Everything else just happened to form around it due to some other ideas. You would think that the pairing would get more love than it does, but given enough time, it'll do fine.**


	2. Groudon and Kyogre

Rayquaza gave a soft sigh as he sat down at the empty table in the Hall. For once, he had found himself truly alone. There wasn't a sight of anyone else, and he intended to keep it that way. There was no Latios hovering over him like a satellite, no Latias asking him about how his day was, no Arceus on his back about how he was supposed to be doing work…

For once in what seemed like a long, **long** while… Rayquaza was truly alone.

"I thought I'd never get this." He muttered to himself as he placed the bag he was carrying on the table. It was a small bag, but it had the essentials for what he needed- the most recent book he was reading and a can of sweet lemonade for him to drink from in case he got thirsty. It was almost perfection. No one around to bother him, and no chance of him being interrupted. It was so late in the evening that he doubted any normal people would still be awake.

He opened the book to the marked page and started reading. It had seemed like forever since he had been whisked away from his life as a Legendary Pokemon and instead found himself within the world of whatever he was reading. But tonight, there was absolutely nothing to get in his way.

…Or so he thought. Poor Rayquaza hadn't even finished a paragraph before his ears perked up at the sound of someone speaking. Right next to him. Sometimes he wondered if the world was truly out to get him.

"Ray, have you ever noticed how big of an asshole Groudon is?" He didn't need to make a single guess as to whom that voice belonged to, and he sighed as he closed his book. Dammit. So close, yet so far.

"Did you two have another fight, Kyogre?" He asked the other Legend. Taking it upon herself, Kyogre sat herself down on the chair next to Rayquaza and sighed. Rayquaza looked her over and noticed she was dressed in her normal sleeping attire- a royal blue t-shirt with a red design of circles and lines on the sleeves and a pair of white shorts. Her yellow eyes seemed to carry a mix of emotions, to which Rayquaza felt no need to examine.

"Ugh, yeah. And it was kind of a big one too." She began, taking a moment to tie her blue hair that went to the small of her back into a large ponytail. She sighed. "So, when I first saw him today, he was already in this shitty mood."

Rayquaza did his best to hide a grimace and feign interest. Here she went again- getting frustrated over some stupid comment or some stupid thing Groudon did, but Rayquaza would sit in mostly silence as she peeled back the layers and it became clear to everyone just how much she wanted Groudon's cock inside of her.

This was far from the first time this had happened- and this was also far from the first time Rayquaza had been dragged into it. Rather, he had been dealing with this back and forth argument for what seemed like years.

"What happened this time?" He asked. She gave a disgusted sigh.

"Well, I went over to him and asked him what was wrong. He looked pretty mad, and he said that he lost a bunch of money to Terrakion, who said he needed it to pay Cresselia over some bet. I asked him what the bet was about, and he got all defensive about it." Rayquaza shook his head and sighed. He reached into his bag for the can of lemonade and cracked it open. Taking a hard drink, Rayquaza accepted his defeat easily and put the can down.

"So?" Rayquaza asked, deadpan. "Whatever it was, it was probably something private. You're better off not knowing."

"Well, that's the thing. Whenever he makes bets normally, he goes around and makes a big show about it- this time he didn't. So I was starting to wonder…" Kyogre had slowly become inane background noise to him. Over the amount of times events like this happened, Rayquaza had figured out a way to tune in and out, whilst still looking like he was paying attention.

"So why didn't you just ask him about it?" He asked, taking another drink and a forlong look at his book.

"I did, and it just ended up like it normally does- us getting into a loud argument about the stupidest things and both of us storming off."

"Yeah, that was nothing new. More than half of the Hall heard you guys this time. I had to explain to Meloetta that this is considered 'normal behaviour' for you two. Poor girl." Rayquaza shook his head disdainfully and shoved his hands into the front pocket of the green hoodie he was wearing. Kyogre blushed.

"I'll have to apologize to her next time I see her." She said, making a note for her to do just that. She actually liked Meloetta a lot, and she would hate for her to get the wrong opinion of Kyogre like that.

"So what do you plan to do about it?" He asked doing his best to get her back on the subject he could zone out to. Kyogre snapped her fingers and sighed.

"Right, the whole deal with Groudon! Well, I was thinking…"

"_Yawn."_ Rayquaza thought. It seemed that these two were destined to argue and get mad at one another throughout the rest of their lives. Rayquaza was fine and dandy with that happened, just as long it happened far, far away from him. And with a minimal percent chance of getting involved.

Taking a drink, his eyes narrowed as he found himself looking at Kyogre's bust. It was above average in size, and he could recall some fond memories spent with those… He sighed as a wave of nostalgia washed over him.

"…Ray, are you honestly just staring at my tits?" She asked, which seemed to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" He remarked, looking disinterested. "Yeah, I was. Sorry. It won't be like before though. Latios has been looking for a reason to Draco Meteor my ass ever since I started dating his sister, and if I'm going to give him one, it won't be a night of casual sex with you." He paused. "No offence."

"None taken." Kyogre shrugged. "It's your loss. But if it isn't too much trouble, I would like some help on this situation." Considering under any normal circumstance, he'd have a bruised ego and a bright red cheek, he thought that the least he could do was actually try for once and reciprocate.

"Honestly?" He asked. "Get Arceus and me to lock the two of you in a room and not to let either of you out until you're both happy with one another and he fucks you into submission." While it didn't bruise his ego, this suggestion did get a surprisingly loud slap across the cheek from Kyogre.

"A **serious** suggestion, if you don't mind." She repeated. He sighed.

"I **was** being serious, but if you don't like that suggestion, go drinking with him one night. You two seem to get serious the moment alcohol's involved."

"Rayquaza…" Kyogre sighed in a whiny tone. "If we did go out for drinks, would you go with us?" Rayquaza snorted.

"Like hell I'd go with you two. You two need time alone with alcohol so that it can get through both of your thick skulls that you two belong together." He took another drink from his lemonade can, and drained it. Crushing the can in his hand, he tossed the aluminum can over his shoulder without looking and smiled as it landed into a garbage basket.

"Oh, but Ray I need you there!" Kyogre remarked. "At least as some kind of buffer zone, and also because Groudon likes you. He'll actually listen to you." Kyogre's eyes widened and her face moved closer to his.

Rayquaza growled. She was a one-trick pony when it came to getting what she wanted (at least before they stopped seeing each other), but he was even worse for saying yes all of the time. And unfortunately, this was another of those times.

"…Cover my cab and my bar tab and I'll go." He remarked through gritted teeth and a hand pinching the bridge of his nose. Kyogre happily nodded and a wide smile appeared on her face. Rayquaza only wanted to eat a sucker punch to the gut at the very moment.

"Yes, of course! We can do it tomorrow night- I'll text you the details." Kyogre got out of her seat and kissed the other Legendary on the cheek. "You're so awesome, Ray. Thanks!" She then ran off, a smile on her face.

Rayquaza could do little but sigh and slam his head onto the table. How in the hell did this go about happening…?

"Ugh… fuck it. I'm tired. I'll just sleep here." The Hall had a bunch of spare rooms for anyone who needed to sleep there for the night, and feeling tired enough to not want to go home and deal with whatever bullshit Latios had in store for him, Rayquaza opted for this plan.

* * *

><p>When he got into the spare room, he wasn't too surprised to see that someone else was taking up the other bed in this room. It was another Dragon type, and this one was dressed in a black pair of pants and a blue t-shirt.<p>

"Oh, hey Rayquaza." Zekrom remarked off-handedly as Rayquaza sat on the bed opposite him, dropping his bag on the ground. "You aren't with Latias tonight?"

"I could probably ask you the same question about Reshiram, no?" Zekrom sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, we did have something planned, but I got invited to go out drinking with the boys, and I figure if I crash here, I can go home tomorrow and she'll have forgotten all about it." To say that the relationship that Zekrom and Reshiram were in was dysfunctional would be pointing out the painfully obvious. However, neither Dragon would be asking Rayquaza for advice, which was perfectly fine by him.

"Even though you know she won't?" Rayquaza asked as his face slammed into the pillow on the bed.

"Yeah, but I'm kinda drunk right now and I don't wanna deal with her." Zekrom turned off the lights in the room and sighed. "And where were you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Forced into trying to get Groudon and Kyogre hooked up." Zekrom laughed, and Rayquaza did also.

"Seriously? Well, good luck with that one. I have 25 bucks that they do against Terrakion." Both of them shared a laugh before sleep hit them both.

* * *

><p>"Ray, you got yourself a visitor." Zekrom announced as Rayquaza looked up, irritated at his sleep being disrupted.<p>

"Is it important? If not, tell them to piss off." He growled, his head still buried in his pillow.

"It's Groudon." Rayquaza got up out of his bed and rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie. Throwing the hood up also, the Dragon-type walked over to the door and opened it.

"Can I help you?" He asked the other Legendary, rubbing his eyes. Groudon stood on the other side of the door, scratching his head sheepishly and looking a little embarrassed.

"Oh… morning Ray. I didn't think you'd be here." Groudon was dressed in a dark red sweater that had the black pattern of his legendary form on it, in addition to matching red shorts. He was taller than Rayquaza, but only by a little bit. He had dark brown hair, which was currently being in a state of mess.

"...Is there something you need?" Rayquaza asked, slowly losing patience with the big, bumbling lug. "And is it important? Because I'm quite tired."

"Oh, right. I asked Raikou if he wanted to go grab breakfast, but he was busy with Suicune. You wanna go grab something then?" Rayquaza gave a sigh and looked at Zekrom, who was now comfortably passed out on his bed, snoring loudly.

"I can think of worse ways to spend a morning. Let's go." The Dragon picked up his bag and threw up the hood of his sweater.

* * *

><p>"Rayquaza, I know you're not big on this, but do you think I could ask you for help about something?" Rayquaza looked up from a forkful of peppered eggs and sighed, placing his fork on his plate.<p>

"Is it in anyway related to Kyogre?" He asked. Groudon blushed and shot Ray a glare.

"**No."** He remarked defensively. "It **isn't** related to that bitch." Rayquaza snickered as he fed himself more eggs. Groudon was **so** crushing on her, it wasn't even funny.

"Then why did you blush when I said her name?" Since neither of them were able to see that they actually wanted the other, the only way that Rayquaza could succeed in his job was if he got both of them to admit it to each other. But… the first step to that was getting them to admit it to begin with.

"D…dude. You really going to open that can of worms?" Groudon asked, before covering his mouth. Something told Rayquaza that he shouldn't have said that. Oh well- now to use it against Groudon.

"Why would it be a can of worms? After all, it isn't like-" Rayquaza had to push down raucous laughter as Groudon interrupted him.

"**Yes. **Okay? I like her." Jackpot. "And if you ask me to explain why, I couldn't tell you." The two of them sat in a brief silence as they both worked at their breakfast plates. Rayquaza had gotten a mountain of eggs and bacon, whereas Groudon got a more balanced plate of eggs, sausage, some toast with jam and some bacon strips.

"So what's your plan?" Groudon looked at the other legendary with a dumbfounded expression, which caused Rayquaza to facepalm. "You know, your plan about Kyogre?"

"Uh… I don't really have one. I thought you could think of something for me." Rayquaza rolled his eyes and ate more eggs.

"Be thankful I have a plan. Kyogre and I are going out for drinks tonight, and if you show up, I can mediate whatever happens between you two." Groudon's eyes lit up as he ate more of his breakfast.

"Dude. Could you really?" He asked, hopeful. Rayquaza shrugged.

"Hey, I was talking to her late last night, and she seems to be pretty into you." He smiled at Groudon's flustered reactions. He had them both right where he wanted them, and it was only a matter of time until they had each other right where they wanted them.

The two of them conversed over breakfast, which mostly boiled down to Rayquaza giving the hopeless Groudon some advice about dealing with Kyogre.

* * *

><p>As Rayquaza was leaving the restaurant, he had a run-in with another legendary. As in, the two literally ran into each other.<p>

"Shit, sorry." Rayquaza announced as he rubbed his head. He then took a look at who it was he ran into, and was surprised to see Yveltal was out in the front, a cigarette in his hand.

"S'alright, Ray." He took a drag on his cigarette and frowned. "You really aren't going out with Groudon and Kyogre tonight, are you?" Rayquaza raised one of his eyebrows. The hell was he talking about? How did he know that?

"And you know that, how?" The Dragon-type asked.

"Do you not pay attention to your surroundings? Xerneas and I were at the table behind you- we overheard everything." Well, that explains that much. But wait a minute… Rayquaza didn't see the girl anywhere.

"Where's Xerneas then?" Rayquaza then felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned his head to find blue eyes staring at him.

"Right behind you, smart one." Xerneas walked over beside her boyfriend and took the cigarette from his mouth. Yveltal gave a surprised look whereas she gave a triumphant smile as she exhaled smoke. "Please tell me that you never planned on going out with them tonight." Xerneas spoke with the cig in between her teeth, which Yveltal seemed to find as endearing. He placed an arm around his girlfriend's waist, and Rayquaza had to hide a smirk. Out of all the couples in the Hall, these two were the least that bothered him.

"Of course." Rayquaza remarked, shoving his hands into his pants pockets. "For one thing, I promised Latias that I'd go out for dinner with her tonight. For two, their relationship is a problem that can only be solved by alcohol and oral sex. For three…." Rayquaza paused as the duo gave him a look. "…I heavily doubt that Kyogre wants relationship advice from someone who used to fuck her."

Xerneas and Yveltal gave a shrug. The two of them believed in the theory that the business of other couples were best _left _to those other couples. Neither of them had any reason to judge.

"So…" Yveltal remarked. "You're just gonna let both of them go the bar, while deluding them into thinking that you'll be meeting them both there, and hope that by some amount of booze and blowjobs, they stop fighting and start dating?"

"Essentially." The duo looked at each other, and Yveltal used this moment to steal his cig back from Xerneas.

"I've heard of better plans." Xerneas remarked, shooting a glare at her boyfriend.

"And I've heard of worse ones! You're golden, Ray." Yveltal commented, high-fiving Rayquaza.

"I just hope that neither of them get too drunk. Kyogre becomes a gigantic slut and Groudon becomes oblivious as all hell when they get _too_ drunk. Groudon's pretty good about watching what he drinks, but Kyogre..."

* * *

><p>"Ugh." Kyogre mused to herself as she stirred her drink and sat at the bar. "Where the hell is Ray? Or Groudon, for that matter?"<p>

The plan was simple, or so it seemed to her. The plan was that Rayquaza and she would meet up at Puzzles at 10, and then Groudon would show up later on. Rayquaza would walk her and Groudon into their feelings, and hopefully everything would be good.

…There were a few problems with that plan though. For one, Kyogre was at Puzzles right now, and it was past 10, going on 11. For two, Rayquaza was nowhere to be found.

"Yo, Kyogre!" Oh shit, was Groudon here already? She turned and, sure enough, Groudon was standing at the opening of the bar. And he was… damn.

Did he clean himself up? Wow, it sure looked like it did to Kyogre. His messy brown hair was styled into gelled-up spikes with a blue colouring in it. On top of that, it seemed like that ugly stubble he had was gone, and he was dressed in a fancy red dress shirt and black dress pants.

Comparatively, she didn't do much. All she did was put her blue hair up and put in her golden hair decorations, touch up her eye makeup and slip into a fashionable blue dress that stopped just above her knees.

"Hey, Groudon…" She began, trailing off as he got close to her. He was close enough to smell, and she was bedazzled by the intoxicating aroma of cologne he wore. It pained her to say it, but he looked… attractive.

"Hey Kyogre!" He greeted as he turned to look at her. A blush appeared on his face and he coughed. "Uh… wow, Kyogre." His blush intensified and he sat down beside her, ordering a drink. "You look… amazing." It was Kyogre's turn to blush and she scratched her head.

"You… look amazing too, Groudon." She replied, taking a quick hit from her drink. "Have you heard from Rayquaza?" She asked, trying to change the topic before either of them got too distracted.

"He shot me a text before I got here- he had dinner plans with Latias or something and he had to bail." Kyogre's blush deepened as she took another drink.

"_Dammit Rayquaza!"_ She internally screamed. _"This is just like you to leave me alone with him! The next time I see him again, I will __**never**__ let him hear the end of this!"_

"Oh!" She exclaimed, trying her best to not let her internal anger seep out. "I guess it's just the two of us tonight then!" She sipped hard again, and then realized that her current drink was nothing more than some crushed ice and leftover mix.

"_Gonna be a long night tonight… But I need to stay on top of this. I can't be getting too tipsy…_"

* * *

><p>"Groudon, if you don't mind me asking, what the hell did you need to pay Terrakion for?" Kyogre asked as her glass slammed down on the bar. Groudon smirked and shook his head.<p>

"He bet Cresselia that Xerneas and Yveltal wouldn't end up together, and he was collecting from a past bet that we had to pay off Cress." Groudon took a hard hit of his drink and frowned. "Quite frankly, he needs to stop betting on couples that consist of his friends."

"Did he ever bet on us?" Kyogre asked, her words slowly starting to slur.

"Not that I know of- wait, why would he bet on us?" Groudon asked, clueless. Kyogre gasped and started to backpedal.

"Iunno? He's gotta bet on someone." Groudon gave her a weird look, but shrugged nonetheless and took a drink.

"_Dodged a fucking bullet there."_ Kyogre sighed and thought. _"But what am I gonna do now?"_

* * *

><p>It was approaching 1 in the morning when Groudon and Kyogre left Puzzles. Groudon left walking relatively straight, but Kyogre was having a hard time finding her balance. Really, it seemed that she didn't have that much…<p>

"Why in the hell don't we do this more often?" Kyogre slurred. Maybe she _did_ end up having just a bit too much, but she was totally in control. **Totally. In. Control.**

"My guess is that-" Groudon was interrupted by Kyogre's sloppy lips collided against his. The kiss was sloppy, uncomfortable and made Groudon want to throw up from the excessive taste of alcohol in her mouth.

However, he didn't. If anything, he pulled the drunken legendary closer to him so that he could make the kiss work somewhat. It was still sloppy and reeking of alcohol that had been consumed mutually by them, but it was at least comfortable now. It… was interesting. He never imagined himself to be in a situation like this, but he was in no mood to complain.

As Kyogre moved away from him, Groudon then noticed that her right breast had fallen out of the top of her dress. He couldn't help but look, and smiled as his blush intensified. Her boob was nice, perky and was simply begging to be squeezed.

Kyogre noticed, however, and she quickly shoved it back into her dress.

"Let's pretend that didn't happen, okay?" She slurred, trying her best to save face.

"That what happened?" Groudon remarked, carrying the girl on his shoulder.

"That I just flashed you, silly!" She remarked. "But if you want to get flashed again…" Kyogre wore a devilish smirk as she pulled her dress down to expose both boobs to Groudon. Groudon gasped, tried to hide a nosebleed and also tried to put her breasts back in her dress.

"Kyogre!" He exclaimed. "Put those away! We're in public." Adding the last part in a whisper.

"So what!" She drunkenly slurred, throwing an arm around her partner. "Does that mean ya'd like it if we weren't in public?" Groudon sighed.

"T-that…" He began, before being interrupted by Kyogre falling onto the ground in a drunken stumble, her legs in a position where her sea foam coloured panties were exposed to him.

Groudon had done his very best to be patient with a drunk Kyogre, but it was slowly starting to run thin. Sighing in a mixture of annoyance and defeat, he scooped Kyogre up in his arms and began to carry her. Kyogre's face had turned an even brighter shade of red and she giggled.

"Yay!" She drunkenly clapped.

"_How far is the Hall from here? Never mind, I'll just teleport there. It's easier."_ Making sure that there was no one around him, Groudon closed his eyes and teleported away from the busy street.

* * *

><p>In a flash, the legendary duo had returned to the Hall of Origin. Lucky for them, they had also teleported into a room that had spare beds.<p>

Upon closer examination, it turned out that the room only had a spare bed. Groudon almost screamed at the fact that they had teleported into the one room with a king-sized, canopy bed. And the fact that if he tried to change rooms, the loud and drunken Kyogre would probably awaken whoever was sleeping. And that was _one_ thing he wasn't prepared to deal with sober, let alone tipsy.

He hadn't had as much as Kyogre, but he was feeling a bit of a buzz. And the last thing he needed now was it being killed.

The Ground-type turned to look at the Water-type in his arms, and made the symbol to be quiet. She nodded and imitated the symbol.

Sighing that at least they wouldn't wake anyone, Groudon got up onto the bed and placed Kyogre on the right side.

"What're you doing?" She asked in a loud whisper. Maybe she was sobering up? He couldn't tell. But probably not- it would take her a night of sleep to sober up.

"We're back in the Hall. I figured it'd just be easier to take you here and you can sleep it off." Groudon quietly whispered. Her yellow eyes darted to below them, and then to Groudon's face. A gigantic smile appeared on her face.

"Are we gonna do it?" She announced. Groudon contemplated the thought for a moment, but shook his head.

"No!" He remarked. "What would make you think that?" Her eyes then gestured to the… compromising position they were in. Groudon was on top of her, some of the buttons of his dress shirt undone. One hand was at her side, and the other was on her stomach. Kyogre's dress was also hiked up past her thigh, and the top of her panties were visible. In addition, her breasts were threatening to pop up out of her dress top again. Her high heels and his shoes had been kicked off, and their faces were incredibly close again.

Both of them blushed furiously and Groudon felt his mind racing. All of the signs were there. She was wanting this, and as much as he wanted to not admit it, he did too.

Yet something about all of this felt wrong to him. Groudon sighed and plopped beside her, undoing the rest of the buttons and tossing it to the floor.

"Go to bed, Kyogre. It's been a long night." He got under the covers of the bed and sighed, turning away from Kyogre.

The room was silent for a few moments, but it was broken by the sound of rustling and the feeling of Kyogre's soft hands wrap around his bare chest and she brought herself close to him.

"I love you, Groudon." She whispered into his ear. "And I had fun tonight. If you want to get together again for an actual date though… let me know." She placed a kiss on his neck, just under his jaw, and she smiled. "Sleep on it and tell me your decision, okay?"

Before he could respond, Kyogre had fallen asleep on Groudon's shoulder. He sighed, realizing that sleep was probably one of the best ideas he could do at the moment. He closed his eyes and let loose a soft sigh. Kyogre was very warm pressed up against him, and while he didn't want to confirm, he had reason to believe that she was naked underneath the blankets.

He closed his eyes, and entertained the thought of an actual dinner with Kyogre.

…He didn't mind it. And he also certainly didn't mind asking her out again.

But that could wait. He had no business doing that now. Now, was the time for sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so we have the second chapter of Nights of Legend. From here on out, the chapters will will be decided by RNG, unless I have an idea for a certain couple (spoilers: I don't.)**

**Groudon/Kyogre was one of those weird parings for me, but I feel it turned out alright. Also, expect more Xerneas/Yveltal, because I'm in love with the pairing waaaay too much.**

**But that's enough from me. Enjoy, and I'll see you in the next one!**


	3. Arceus and Giratina

He took one final, fleeting look at the clock in the room he was in and gave a soft sigh.

"_If she isn't coming how now, then she isn't tonight."_ He thought to himself as he got up from his spot. He shook his head and turned off the small lights that were in the room that were also providing the room's illumination.

Giratina gave a casual look to the front door of his apartment, as if expecting to be proven wrong. When there was no sound of a lock turning or a knock on the door, his earlier thought was confirmed.

He sighed. His sleep schedule had already been fucked with, and if there was a chance to somewhat rectify it, he would take it in a heartbeat. Making sure his book was closed, he threw up the hood of his sweater and walked towards his bedroom.

It took him now to realize it, but when Arceus was gone, their apartment was a lot less noisy. Right now, even the quiet sounds of his feet hitting the carpet seemed to resonate as loud as ever.

He shook his head and placed calming fingers on his temples. He hadn't been this out of it for a while.

"…_I need to get to bed. Like, right now."_ Upon seeing that their bed was in falling distance, Giratina fell on it and almost fell asleep right there. Instead, he had enough energy to crawl under the white blankets and place his hooded head on the pillow.

* * *

><p>When he woke up the next morning, he was surprised to see that Arceus was next to him. She was dressed in a white, long-sleeved shirt with yellow accents on the sleeves and a pair of grey denim jeans. She wore a gold-coloured belt around her waist, and her bright green eyes showed a sign of life that Giratina had only seen a few times.<p>

"Good morning, sleepyhead." She whispered softly as he awoke. "Did you sleep well?" Giratina gave a happy, but confused sigh- what was she doing here? He turned the pillow that he had been previously sleeping on vertically and propped himself up against it.

"Morning, sweetie." He remarked, not bothering to question why or how, but instead to roll with it. He took one of her hands in his as he guided his lips to her own. The kiss was short, and it served as a way to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Arceus wore a gigantic smile on her face when they parted, and it was a rare expression for her. Most of the time, she was so involved with her business that she would lose track of some of the simple things. Like this moment.

"I had some time, so I managed to sneak away for a few hours and I got here as soon as I could." She positioned herself so that she was on top of him, straddling his hips and her hands on his bare chest.

"Fancy that happening." Giratina replied, his voice still carrying a few hints of grogginess. "So what do you want to do?" Arceus giggled as her lips made contact with her boyfriend's exposed neck. Giratina failed in hiding a smile as his hands dug into her bright blond hair. He gave a soft growl as he returned the kisses he was receiving to his girlfriend's neck.

The moans she was giving off only encouraged Giratina, as his hands reached for her golden belt and began to tug it loose. Arceus let loose a seductive growl as she began working on taking off her shirt.

However, just as she had her shirt over her head, they were both interrupted by the sound of high-pitched vibrating. The couple shared a look of contempt, and Giratina rolled his eyes.

"Do you need to get that?" He asked. Arceus had a pained look on her face. She probably should get it, but no part of her wanted to.

"…I should." She announced through gritted teeth. Frowning, she got up off the bed and reached around for her cell phone. Answering it, she left their bedroom and walked outside.

"_Should've seen that one coming."_ He sighed as he pulled out his phone. Scrolling through the contacts, he found the number for one of his friends and dialed it.

"_He'd better fucking answer…"_

* * *

><p>"Mmm… D-Darkrai!" Cresselia moaned as her boyfriend's loving tongue plunged deep in between her thighs. "Oh, fuck!" Darkrai's eyes looked up to see his girlfriend on his bed, writhing in pure pleasure from his actions and clutching the sheets in ecstasy.<p>

However, he paused for a moment when the sound of vibrating reverberated from the top of his nightstand. He sighed and returned to Cresselia's thighs. "Get it for me, will you?" Cresselia nodded, picking the phone up with one hand and entangling the other in her boyfriend's snow white hair.

"H-Hello?" The female legendary was trying her best to remain calm and composed, which was proving to be a difficult and arduous task. Especially since it seemed that Darkrai was hitting all the places that made her scream the loudest. "Ah, damn!"

"_...Cress?"_ Giratina asked from the other line, sounding a little confused. "_Cress, put your boyfriend on the phone."_ Cresselia looked down at her boyfriend, and Darkrai sighed.

"Give it here." Darkrai took his phone from the legendary as he got off of the king-sized bed they were on and he began pacing around their bedroom. "What is it, Giratina?" He asked, sounding rather irritated.

"_Darkrai, you know how much I hate pulling you away from Cresselia during the mornings, but I need advice. Do you want to meet for coffee in an hour or two?" _Darkrai looked around his room and shrugged. For anyone else, he wouldn't have thought about his answer and would already be back in bed.

"…Yeah, sure. The usual place?"

"_Yeah. I'll see you in a bit, then."_ Darkrai hung up, tossing his phone behind him so it landed perfectly into a black leather beanbag chair.

"Is he going to be alright?" Cresselia asked, covering herself up with the black and pink blankets on the bed and brushing a stray lock of blond hair from her face.

"I'm thinking more Arceus problems. But if that's the case, this shouldn't be much hassle." Blinking his blue eyes hard, Darkrai grabbed a few black pieces of clothing off the floor and balled them up in his arms. "I'm gonna go hop in the shower, so you're free to do whatever you want." Yawning and stretching, Darkrai cracked his back and sighed.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Cress asked, having not moved an inch in their bed.

"Probably not. The last thing Giratina needs right now is a loving, functional couple rubbing it in his face." She shrugged, but conceded the point.

"Okay then." She blew a kiss towards her boyfriend and turned over in the bed. "You two have fun."

* * *

><p>When Darkrai walked into the coffee shop, he was able to spot Giratina, sipping from a cup of coffee in a booth not far away. He looked around, and saw that the place hadn't changed much from their last rendezvous here. Darkrai sighed, shoved his hands into the pockets of his black pants and walked over to Giratina's booth.<p>

"Yo." Darkrai commented as he sat down across from the other legendary. "How have you been?" He asked. Giratina adjusted his glasses and sighed. He sipped from his warm mug of coffee and looked out the window, brooding all the while.

"All things considered, not horrible." Darkrai restrained a roll of his eyes. "Arceus came home sometime this morning, but left shortly after I woke up." Darkrai nodded in understanding as a cup of coffee was placed in front of him by a passing waitress. "I took the liberty of ordering you something while I waited." Darkrai nodded and took a sip.

Hmm… smooth, warm, yet a hint of too much cream. It wasn't terrible, but he had enjoyed better.

"So what happened this morning that has you all worked up?" Darkrai asked as he leaned back into his spot in the booth. Giratina adjusted his glasses and frowned.

"The usual." He remarked, disdain evident in his voice. "I wake up to find her, we kiss for a little bit, her phone goes off and I'm left alone again." He sipped from his mug and sighed.

"So why'd you call me here then?"

"Because I'm starting to actually debate leaving her." Darkrai's visible blue eye widened, and he exhaled sharply.

"Whoa there now… Let's think this one through rationally. You're not one for rash decisions like that."

"What are we thinking through rationally?" The two legends heard another voice, and looked to see Xerneas and Yveltal, standing at the side of their table. Xerneas looked the same as she always did, but Yveltal…

To say that Yveltal looked a little worse for wear was a bit of an understatement. His hair was disheveled and his eyes looked bloodshot, on top of his shirt being on inside-out.

"The hell happened to him?" Darkrai asked as Xerneas laughed and sat beside Giratina in the booth. Yveltal sat beside Darkrai, and in a fluid motion, he had his arms on the table and his head buried in them.

"Three guesses as to who he went out last night." Xerneas remarked. "And any guesses that aren't 'Landorus and Terrakion' don't count."

"Ouch." Darkrai gave Yveltal a consoling pat on the back. "I've been there. I know what that feeling is like."

"He got back to his apartment maybe two hours ago." Xerneas remarked, taking a sip from her to-go cup. "When I found him like this, I figured that coffee would be a decent way to start his recovery." Yveltal gave a groan of pain muffled by his arms and Xerneas rolled her blue eyes.

"I went out with Landorus and Terrakion once, and I learned from my mistake then." Darkrai commented. "Those two combined are a maelstrom of alcohol and techno that nobody should have to deal with."

"Not to sound whiny or anything, but can we go back to my problem?" Giratina remarked, and the other two functioning Legendaries gave a sigh.

"Sorry, Giratina." Darkrai took a sip from his coffee. "But your situation is kind of a difficult one. I mean, for all the stress that gets put on you, Arceus has it worse than anyone."

"Yeah, because she's the one who actually has to deal with everyone's shit. And rarely is it any kind of problem that has a one-step, quick and easy solution." Xerneas replied.

"So what do you guys want me to do about it?" Giratina asked. Darkrai and Xerneas looked at each other and shrugged. "Geez, thanks guys." Darkrai ran a hand down his face.

"Look, I remember a time before you two dated, and nobody wants to re-live that time. Not only were you miserable and mopey all the damn time, Arceus was also super-pissed 24/7 and made everyone work their asses off." Darkrai commented.

"All that aside, there's no reason to leave her so long as you still love her." Xerneas remarked. "You **do** still love her, right?"

"Of course I still love her." Giratina remarked. "I love everything about her, except the fact that she's so damn busy."

"Why don't you interfere then?" Yveltal remarked, his voice muffled by his sleeve. Everyone else in the booth turned to look at him with varying looks, but also to watch the Dark-type bring his head up and rub his bloodshot eyes. "If she really is as busy as you say she is, she would appreciate it then if you take the business away from her and the two of you rekindle the spark from the dying embers you have now."

"Yveltal…" Xerneas whispered.

"She may seem angry at first, but she'll love you for it." Hesitantly, Yveltal exited the booth, his hand holding up his head and the other over his mouth. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom." Yveltal then walked away from the group, a hand rubbing his temples all the while.

"…Whether anyone wants to admit it or not, there is merit in his idea." Darkrai mused as he took another sip.

"You think so?" Giratina asked.

"You underestimate the level of authority you have. If you dragged her away for a few moments, nobody would really want to question it. Because, after all, you are Giratina. Very few entities alive would want to make you angry, and one of said entities is your girlfriend." Darkrai remarked as he absentmindedly stirred his coffee. Unfortunately, it had gone cold in his time here, and he had little intent of paying for another cup.

The cogs and sprockets within Giratina's brain were turning in an attempt to figure out a plan… and he had it figured out. At least, the rough stages of one.

"Listen, thank you guys. This was actually really helpful." Darkrai gave a smirk and saluted to Giratina.

"What are friends for, bro?" He asked. At that point, Yveltal had returned, but his eyes were bloodshot and his face looked pale.

"You gonna be alright?" Giratina asked. Yveltal facepalmed and sighed.

"I've been worse. Come on though- you've got your own issues to deal with." His voice was rougher and more strained sounding, but he seemed to be doing better now. Xerneas gave a concerned look, but he downplayed it quick.

* * *

><p>Giratina, on the walk home from the coffee shop to his apartment, had figured out some kind of plan that he figured would work.<p>

He figured that Arceus would still be at the apartment, which made things easier. His plan still worked if she wasn't, but not as well.

"_Okay… you know how to do this."_ He pushed up his glasses as he walked into his apartment. _"Now, just making sure you __**can**__ do this."_ His thoughts were racing his heartbeat as he stepped in.

* * *

><p>"Arceus? I'm back home." He announced, looking confused as to why he didn't hear anything in response. Was she still here? Sighing, he walked from the living room into the bedroom.<p>

To his surprise, he found Arceus' clothes there- her shirt, pants and belt were messily thrown on the bed. It was at that point he clued in on the sound of running water.

"_Oh. She's just having a shower. This… works?" _Giratina shoved his hands into the pockets of his black jeans and shrugged. _"Should I lay out an outfit for her?"_ He chuckled and then walked over to her dresser. He could do it no problem- he could still enact his plan.

He rooted around in the middle drawer and pulled out a nice, button-up black cardigan and folded it out on the bed. He then found a pair of charcoal-grey pants in the bottom drawer that fit tight on her, and laid those out also.

Opening the top drawer, he found her bras and panties, but shut that drawer almost instantly. A bright red blush on his face, Giratina noticed the sound of running water stop and he ran out of the room, his plan on keeping his presence secret.

He heard Arceus step out of the room and he then noticed something. He completely forgot about his master plan.

"_Shit! I got obsessed with laying out an outfit, I forgot to hide her phone."_ Sighing and swallowing hard, he walked back into their room.

"Oh, hey Giratina!" Arceus greeted, bubbly as ever as she held a white towel around her midsection. "I didn't hear you get in. Did you enjoy coffee?" She asked. Giratina blushed as he sat down on the bed, conveniently sitting under her phone.

"Yeah, it was nice. We ran into Xerneas and Yveltal there." Arceus smiled and she let loose her towel. Despite being turned away, Giratina still got a major nosebleed just from Arceus' beautiful back and ass.

"Oh, that's good! They seem to be doing well- I hope they're adjusting well." Arceus began rooting through her dresser, and then she frowned. "Hey, did you see that pair of grey pants that I love?" Giratina blushed and then handed the folded-up pants to her from her bed.

"H-here…" He blushed, pushing up his glasses. Arceus took them and slipped into them, shaking around as they fit her amazingly.

"So… who was on the phone earlier?" He asked, still refusing to look at his half-naked girlfriend.

"Oh, it was nobody important. Just someone from work." She smiled as she brought out a lacy, white bra that she put on. "Baby, can you hook me up?" Blush intensifying and not wanting to get up from the bed, Giratina sighed.

"A-Arceus…" She turned to look at him, eyes wide and a smile on her face.

"C'mon, Giratina. You know you wanna." He bit his tongue- it was taking all of his discipline and diligence to restrain himself from throwing his girlfriend onto the bed and mauling her right now.

Giratina had to admit defeat. There was no other way. He got up from the bed and did up the back hooks for her bra, albeit without looking. He fumbled a bit, but managed it.

His ears then perked up as the sound of electronic buzzing was heard from their bed- her phone was going off. Shit. The two of them both looked at it, then at each other.

"…Can you not get it this time?" Giratina asked. Arceus walked over to the bed and looked at her phone.

"I should. It could be important." When she said this, Giratina walked over and kissed her. His hands wrapped around her waist and he reveled in the surprised moans she gave in his mouth.

"This is more important…" He whispered as he kissed her again. "Don't you think so?"

"Gira… oh fuck." She moaned out as he assaulted her warm neck with kisses. "W-what's gotten into you? This is a-amazing…" The two of them fell onto the bed, Giratina knocking her phone away as they landed.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back as the two of them went at each other's clothing.

* * *

><p>"Ohmigod, Giratina… that was so good." She whispered, her voice hoarse. The two of them were spread out on the bed, sweat clinging to the both of them. Both were breathing rather heavily, and they both had gigantic smiles on their faces.<p>

"Yeah… holy hell, that was amazing." Giratina sighed softly as he reached over to the bedside table and put his glasses back on. Upon finding his glasses, he was also able to find Arceus' phone, poking out from underneath the bed.

"What's up, Gira?" She asked as she rolled over and pushed up against his back. The sweat on her chest was cooling to him, which caused him to smile.

"I found your phone, if you're looking for it." He replied. Arceus kissed his neck in response.

"Put it back where you found it." She whispered into his ear. "Whoever might have called, they can wait. You're more important right now." He smiled as he sat up on the bed, his head resting calmly on the pillows.

"Thank you, sweetie." He whispered back as she sat up also, her head resting overtop his chest. She positioned herself so she could hear his reassuring heartbeat and wore a gigantic, content smile on her face.

"Love?" She asked. "I know that you're concerned about my work, and I want you to believe me when I say that everything will work out." He gave her a doubting look as he took one of her hands in his own, but he nodded regardless.

"I trust in your ability to." The two of them shared a brief kiss as both of them felt the sudden depletion of energy from before. Crawling underneath the covers, the two legendaries decided quickly that sleep would be the best option for them both.

For Giratina, sleep came easy. Not only was his girlfriend with him, he had felt better about their relationship now than he had in months. He closed his eyes, hoping to never be disturbed from this moment.

Choosing very easily to ignore the buzzing of Arceus' phone from underneath them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You probably thought that this story was dead. You probably thought there wasn't going to be another update. You were correct. But I stumbled into some free time and my writing OCD kicked in, leaving me to finish all that I started (hopefully). This was one of those things.**


End file.
